Various technologies are disclosed in relation to incinerators into which wastes are thrown successively. Wastes to be burned are organic wastes dumped from households and business offices including garbage, paper, plants, rubber, plastics, and so on.
In the incinerator arranged to inhibit generation of dioxins, an auxiliary burner is used for burning at over 800° C. in the first combustion chamber (Patent Document 1). It is general to supply in the first combustion chamber an appropriate amount of air for inhibiting carbon monoxide from being generated due to incomplete burning. Automatic control of the amount of air to be supplied is also publicly known well. In another incinerator, the first combustion chamber is provided with a water cooling jacket for protecting furnace walls (Patent Document 2).